


Abandoning Respectability

by JackQuaker



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, At least with dwarves, Blacksmith Thorin, Braiding leads to sex, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, First Time, Hair Braiding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Quest, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running errands in Bree turns out much different than Bilbo could have ever expected when she gets caught in a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoning Respectability

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps not the fic I should be working on but it is the one I felt inspired by. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be part of a longer story but I lost the first part and can't remember it well enough to rewrite it. I finally just decided to finish this as a stand alone fic which somehow turned into porn. Anyways, that's why there's a vague one line reference to Bilbo meeting Thorin the day before.
> 
> I blame this fic entirely on those trashy romance novels I secretly love to read. It is my first time writing smut. I apologize in advance if it's bad. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Bilbo was hardly surprised when it started to rain. The clouds had been hanging low and angry all day but she had hoped they would hold out until she had at least finished her errands. Mumbling irritably she rushed towards the Prancing Pony, hopping over large puddles. She was a lane away from the inn when she came upon a sight that left her arrested in the middle of the road. One foot was in a puddle but she hardly noticed as she gazed upon the blacksmith from yesterday. He stood outside his forge, head thrown back, eyes closed in obvious enjoyment of the cool rain. He looked magnificent, like a god of old with his shirt plastered to his thick arms and muscular chest. He exuded pure strength and manliness as though he was Aule himself. Bilbo couldn’t tear her gaze away.

With her eyes full of the beautiful vision before her and mind full of the old stories of the Valar, it was hardly a surprise she didn’t notice the man on the pony until it had knocked her completely into the puddle. A loud, sharp sound escaped her as she fell. “Drat and confound it!” She grumbled as she looked down at her ruined skirts.

“Are you all right, Mistress Hobbit?”

Bilbo looked up to see the dwarf now before her. His blue stare was just as intense as she remembered from the day before.

“I… yes, yes I’m fine.” She stuttered, feeling quite flustered. “Quite fine. Just… dirty.” A hand appeared before her face and she stared at it for a moment in confusion before she realized its purpose. The flush on her cheeks grew as she grabbed it and he lifted her as though she weighted nothing at all. “Thank you,” she mumbled, not quite able to meet his gaze.

“Are you certain you’re all right?”

“Yes, thank you. Better when I can get dry.”

He just stared at her. She stared back, feeling trapped by his gaze and the moment stretched almost to the point of awkwardness. She was just about to make her excuses when he spoke. “My forge is just a few feet away. You can come to dry off and wait for the rain to pass if you’d like.”

She was only one lane away from the Prancing Pony, no more than a 10 minute walk to food, hearth, and dry clothing. “That would be lovely, thank you.” She said.

“Come then.” The dwarf offered his arm as though they were gentlehobbits out for a light stroll. The image was an absurd one and she couldn’t hold back her smile as she accepted. He seemed a bit taken back by it but didn’t falter as he led her.

It was hot in the dwarf’s forge as one would expect. It was also very humid and in barely more than a minute Bilbo felt her hair begin to frizz and rise as though with a mind of its own. She took comfort in watching the dwarf’s do the same though not as wild as her curls. He disappeared for a moment to the living quarters above returning with a bundle of cloth.

“It’ll take you too long to dry in all those layers.” He mumbled and Bilbo thought she saw a blush beneath his beard. “These are nothing so nice or proper as your clothes but they’re dry.” Not giving her a chance to reply, he pushed the bundle into her arms and disappeared back up the stairs. She blinked after him for a moment and when he didn’t return she shrugged and quickly changed. The clothes were quite large on her and simple in design but they were well made and the linen was soft against her skin. She tried hard not to think of how scandalous it was to be wearing a strange man’s clothes. If anyone in the Shire were to ever find out her reputation would never recover. Even with her Took adventurousness she was wondering if she ought to still run to the safety of the Prancing Pony. She pushed those thoughts aside and instead spread her wet clothes out on an anvil near the fire. She was almost giddy with her boldness though she did make sure her petticoats were well covered by her skirts.

She was just wondering what to do with her mess of hair when loud stomping announced the return of her host. It took her a moment to realize all that noise was for her benefit. “I’m decent.” She called up the stairs. There was a pause and then the dwarf appeared, moving much quieter and more importantly, carrying food.

“I don’t have much to share with a guest,” he said with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. “Bread, some cheese, and beer. No cups.”

“Sounds wonderful.” And it really did. She had missed elevensies and was in near danger of missing lunch as well. Her stomach gave a small rumble at that moment, as if in agreement. He gave a small chuckle as he cleared a spot on the worktable. They were quiet for a while, focusing on the food and drink. The bread was a little stale but the cheese salty and delicious and the beer of ol’ Brandybucks brew, which was a favorite this side of the Water. She enjoyed it far more than any meal in recent memory. Certainly more than the ostentatious tea she’d shared with her cousin Lobelia. A couple of times she was certain she could feel the weight of the dwarf’s gaze, but whenever she looked up he was focused on his food. Bilbo considered saying something, certainly had in the past when the hobbit lads stared a little too long, but the sensation was a pleasant one. It reminded of the hot forge at her back, warming her to the bone. 

Soon the food was eaten and beer drunk. While her host cleaned up what remained of the meal Bilbo set to work on her hair. Her fingers were small and clever and talented at many things but braiding had never been one of them. Her curls were wild things that always escaped from her hold like errant fauntlings and she always ran out of patience long before she’d finished. 

This time she made it a quarter of the way down her head before she felt the strands slipping. She let out an angry growl. A chuckle from nearby reminded Bilbo she was not alone. The dwarf was not even trying to hide his staring this time. His eyes traveled from her fingers tangled in her hair, down along her form to her furry feet and then slowly back up until his eyes met hers. If she had thought his gaze hot before, it was nothing to the way it burned now.

“Are you trying to tie your hair in knots?” His voice was little more than a deep rumble. It was like thunder and amused as he watched her struggle. The perfect match to the small smile tucked into the corner of his mouth.

“Of course not.” She huffed. “I’m trying to braid it out of my face.”

“It is like no braid I’ve ever seen. Perhaps it is some special Halfling braid?”

Bilbo glared which had no affect except to make the dwarf’s smile grow. Certainly not the effect she was aiming for but Bilbo couldn’t find it in herself to complain. It was a beautiful smile that turned her insides warm and liquid. A blush stole across her face and she ducked to hide it, causing another large chunk of hair to escape.

“Confound it!”

“You really are very bad at this.”

Bilbo tried to be offended but it was so very true. “I really am.” She agreed, finally letting her hair go and fall back about her face. “I do alright with my cousins’ hair where I can see it but with my own- completely helpless.”

“Hmmm.” He made an agreeing sound. He was staring intensely at her again. “I will do it.”

“What?” Her attention was torn between the dwarf and trying to push her curls out of her face. 

“I will braid your hair.” He announced, and then seemed to think twice. “If I may?” He tacked on.

“Oh, um, sure. Yes. I’d like that very much, thank you.”

“Turn and face the fire.”

“O-okay.” Bilbo turned around. She realized she was holding her breath as she felt him come up behind. Suddenly the forge felt a lot smaller and the heat from the fire was nothing compared to the heat radiating from the dwarf. 

Bilbo’s breath hitched as he ran his fingers through her hair, working out the tangles with surprising gentleness. Each stroke of his fingers sent shivers down her spine. It was delicious and heady and terrifying all at once. He began to part her hair into sections, a fingernail scraping against her scalp. She couldn’t stop the small, breathy moan from escaping and behind her she could hear the dwarfs breathing increase. Braiding hair as a faunt or tween had never felt so intimate.

“Bilbo!” She suddenly blurted out, needing something to break the tension. She felt like she was suffocating on the heat and awareness filling the room. “My name is Bilbo. I just realized that we never properly introduced ourselves and I’m wearing your clothes and you’re braiding my hair and-“

“Bilbo.” Her name is spoken so close to her ear she can feel the brush of his breath. By the Valar, what made her think exchanging names would make things less intimate? “It suits you.” His voice was a rumble that she could feel more than hear.

“Th-thank you I suppose, though really it’s a boy’s name in the Shire. Mom was absolutely convinced I was going to be a boy. Up until I was born and then it was too late to pick a new name.” Bilbo hated the way she rambled when nervous. “But, well, I’ve never minded it though some of those Sackville-Bagginses liked to tease. Awful lot they are. Hate it when they come around for tea. I hid-“

“Bilbo.” The dwarf interrupted again. He was still rumbly but she got the distinct impression he was laughing at her. “You haven’t asked me my name yet.”

“Oh! How rude of me. Yes, of course. What is your name Master Dwarf?”

“Thorin.” This time he was so close she felt the whisper of his lips against her ear.

“Thorin.” She repeated and decided she liked the feel of it in her mouth.

“Hmmm.” He hummed and suddenly his nose was sliding against Bilbo’s ear and then behind it nuzzling into her hairline as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Until that moment she hadn’t realized he had finished with her hair.

Bilbo found herself with a decision to make. What he was doing- what they were doing was hardly proper and not in the least bit respectable. And yet isn’t this exactly what she had been hoping for when she had accepted his offer? 

Decision made she tilted her head, offering up herself to Thorin’s explorations. He let out a rumble of approval and soon she could feel lips and tongue and even the occasional nip of teeth along her neck. His hands ran down her arms and back up pushing the wide neckline of his tunic off her shoulder before continuing their exploration of her body. Bilbo gasped as the large hands brushed lightly against the underside of her breast. She moaned outright as those hands wondered further down to palm and knead at the soft rolls of her stomach. Thorin was panting now against her neck and shoulder between wet kisses and sharp bites. A particularly hard bite behind her ear caused Bilbo to cry out and Thorin growled in response. He plastered himself against her back and brought his hands up to cup her breast, weighing them in his large palms. 

“Perfect.” He moaned and squeezed, drawing an answering sound from Bilbo. The warm, liquid feeling from earlier was back with a vengeance, pooling at the apex of her thighs. She felt overwhelmed with pleasure but also jittery. Her hands itched with an urge to touch, her lips longed to taste. She grabbed handfuls of hair, the only part of Thorin within reach. It was silky and luxurious to touch. She fisted her fingers into the locks and tried to pull his mouth to hers. When he resisted she pulled harder and earned herself a growl and a snap of his hips against her back. It pulled her attention to the line of hard flesh rubbing against her.

“Thorin. Please.” She moaned pulling roughly on her handfuls. He complied with a moan of his own, roughly kissing and biting at her lips and engaging her tongue in a fierce battle. His hands were far from still; stroking and kneading, running down her belly and thighs and then coming back up to pinch a nipple.

Suddenly he was gone. All touch removed at once. This time her cry was one of distress rather than pleasure. Never before had she felt such sensory deprivation.

“Turn around.” Came the gruff order and she did, just in time to see him throw his shirt on the ground. Bilbo’s breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Broad shoulders uncovered, the hard planes of his stomach, the ripples of his muscles as he moved, all coupled with the dark look in his eyes stirred within her a hunger unlike she had ever experienced. Without thought she reached for him but Thorin stepped back with a slight shake of his head.

“Stay.”

Bilbo would have felt self-conscious if not for the way Thorin seemed to be devouring her with his eyes. She looked down to see what had so captivated him and felt herself flush brightly. Backlit by the forge as she was her thin linen shirt did nothing to hide the shape of her body. Her rounded breast and hips, high waist, and pudgy belly were all on display with out Bilbo having to remove any clothing. Bilbo had never before felt so exposed to another person. Somehow, this seemed even more intimate than if she had been completely naked. She fought the urge to cover herself as Thorin’s gaze roamed hungrily along her curves, his desire obvious in the bulge of his trousers.

“Perfect.” He said again and suddenly Thorin was there, devouring her, hands crushing her to his bare chest. His presence was dark and powerful and completely overwhelming in the best way possible. Bilbo hadn’t even realized they had been moving until she found herself pressed up against the table. Without a thought, Thorin lifted her up so she was sitting on the table, evening their heights. Instinct had her parting her legs and he settled perfectly between them. Feeling his arousal pressed against her core was amazing, even through the layers of their clothing. She wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him in even closer. The resulting growl sent shivers down her spine. She needed more.

“Please.” She begged, not knowing what it was exactly she was asking for. But he seemed to know because he responded with a, “yes” and began to make his way down her body. With sure hands he pulled Bilbo’s shirt off, leaving her only in her drawers. He cupped her breast and buried his face in them, nuzzling and kissing before he found one nipple. She had never realized they could be so sensitive but as he sucked and nipped she found herself clutching his head to her chest, back arching into his touch. First one nipple, than the other, he seemed enamored with them.

Eventually he moved on and Bilbo would have cried in protest if not for the sucking kisses he placed across her stomach and hips and thighs. His hands and mouth left trails of fire across her body. She was lost to the pleasure, hardly aware of his specific movements until the first touch of his mouth at her core. She jack-knifed off the table and grabbed at his head and shoulders.

“W-what!?” She cried out, not able to formulate more than that. What was he doing? Where had her drawers gone? How had she not noticed their removal? 

“Shhhhh.” He soothed. His large hands ran along her sides and gently pushed her to lie back down. “Let me.”

It might have been meant as a command but had sounded more like a plea. She looked down and saw the question on his face. Bilbo realized then the power she had in this situation. He might have been the strong one but if she gave the word he would stop and this encounter would be over. She was the one in control. Bilbo opened her legs, which she had only just realized she had closed and gave a nod. The grin the spread across Thorin’s face was the biggest one yet.

“I’m going to make you scream.” He promised. And he did. He licked his way deep inside of her, devouring her as he had done with his kisses. And then he was at her pearl, suckling it and even using a little bit of teeth. None of her tentative explorations could have ever prepared her for the pleasure he was giving her. She was lost to it. Her whole world crashing down until there was only the two of them. Wave after wave of warm pleasure washed over her, carrying her higher and higher until everything exploded as she reached her peak.

Thorin replaced his tongue with his fingers and stroked her through the aftershocks. He watched as she moaned and shivered, her hips twitching against his hand. Bilbo opened her eyes to the sight of him standing over her, staring. His face was flushed bright and his beard wet with her pleasure. She moaned again and reached for him, wanting him closer. Wanting to give him the same joy he had just gifted her. He came to her embrace with a groan, fingers still working at her core.

“I want you.” He groaned into her breast, teasing them with lips and teeth. “Please. May I have you?” 

What a silly question, Bilbo thought with the part of her brain that was still functioning, when she wanted the same thing. “Please.” 

He pulled away, but only long enough to untie his laces and push his pants down. His cock was proportioned like he was; thick and stout. Bilbo couldn’t help but reach out and touch it. It was hot and silky to her touch and she loved the way Thorin groaned and pushed into her touch. He allowed her to stroke him for a moment before pushing her hand away and lining himself up at her entrance. He paused there, looking at her, giving her one last chance to change her mind. Bilbo just smiled and arched her hips. 

Thorin slid into her as if coming home and both moaned. As a tween she had heard the whispered horror stories of a painful first time. Of laying back and thinking of the Shire until it was over. The Shire was the furthest thing from Bilbo’s mind at the moment. There was no pain as Thorin entered her, only the most wonderful feeling of being filled completely. There was a moment of stillness, as each just breathed and stared at each other and basked in each other. And then Thorin was moving. 

His pace started slow and steady but soon sped up. At Bilbo’s plea he thrust into her with increasing force. She cried out her pleasure, nearly drowning out his moans and growls of khuzdul. It felt like forever and no time at all when Bilbo reached her peak for the second time that evening. Thorin let out what could only be a curse and soon followed her, finding his own climax in her body. 

They lay there for several moments, simply finding their breaths, before Thorin carefully pulled away. Bilbo immediately felt adrift. What was expected of her now? Should she thank him for the experience and be on her way? She sat up and watched as he grabbed a water skin and took a drink. Bilbo hardly thought it fair that someone could be so attractive. When he offered her the skin she took it not really knowing what else to do. She was keenly aware of his hot stare on her as she took a drink.

“I have a tub upstairs.” He finally broke the silence that had settled over them. “And a bed should you be interested.”

Bilbo nearly choked on her drink. _Should she be interested? What kind of question was that?_ She hadn’t realized she had spoken out loud until Thorin answered.

“If you have elsewhere to be, I understand. I have kept you here for some time.” For the first time since she’d met him, Thorin looked unsure of himself. Bilbo did not think it suited him.

“No!” She nearly yelled in her haste to reassure. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. I merely meant how could I not be interested?”

“Well then, allow me to lead the way.” He smiled warmly and offered his arm, much as he had earlier that day. She giggled and accepted; thought she might always accept it for as long as he was willing to offer. Bilbo didn’t know what the morrow would bring but she was content to wait and let it happen as it would


End file.
